The Five Year Adventure
by Somuchtodo
Summary: After the Doctor, the Wolf, and Jack mysteriously vanish Paul and Vaughn Jones, siblings, are left with Gwen and Ianto to try and make a life outside of the Tardis. Soon, Torchwood grows and they face many dangers if they can wait the next five long years until they can be reunited with their family. Note: This is a companion to my Doctor Who story, though can it stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hello to any new readers and welcome back to all of my friends who've been keeping up with the story :) This chapter (and story) can be read alone, but I don't reccomend it. If you haven't read my story, go to my profile and read it, it's still a work-in-progress, but it's worth it. So, I hope you all enjoy this and I'll be updating this on Wednesdays (for now) and Big Bad Wolf will continue on Mondays. Remember, I don't own Torchwood and I love reviews!**

**The Five Year Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

"So, I know it isn't much, but its home," said Ianto Jones as he led in his new charges, Paul and Vaughn Jones, into his flat.

"So where do we sleep?" the little nine year old girl named Vaughn asks looking up at him with her tear stained face. Vaughn was very pretty with her green eyes and sandy blonde hair and though Ianto didn't know much about children, he supposed that her she must be of about average height for her age.

"I have a spare room," he said with a frown. "We'll have to get a new flat, maybe one closer to the Hub," he mused. "But for now, you two will just have to share."

"But she's a girl!" the teen boy, Paul, whined. He also wasn't an ugly child. His green eyes were the only thing that really made him look like he could be related to his sister. He was taller and wirey with a larger nose and black curly hair that looked like it needed a trim. Or at least Ianto would make him get a trim.

"And your little sister," Ianto said reasonably pushing his thoughts aside. "Besides, it's only temporary."

"Been in worse before, I suppose," Vaughn says a tad smugly, as if trying to prove she's better, though Ianto doesn't know who she thinks she's better than…

"So've I," Paul shot back. "I've seen things you have never even dreamt of seeing with the Wolf!"

"You forget I was with the Doctor," she says as she rolls her eyes. "Your Wolf is like a girl Doctor."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" Ianto yells and begins to wonder why he and Lisa had ever wanted children.

"Sorry," Paul and Vaughn mumble looking sheepish.

"Look, it's been a long day. Why don't you two go look around, maybe clean up a bit, and then we'll go out for some food. Sound good?" They nodded their head and turned around to leave. "And no arguing!" he called after the siblings. They rounded the corner without acknowledging him. Ianto sank into his couch with a big sigh thinking back on the previous day.

_Back in the Hub Gwen was finalizing the computer's calculations. "Good news, they're still on this planet, bad news, the computer says the date we're aiming for is in five years in the future."_

_"But that could be good," Paul said with a frown. "I mean, it royally sucks, but that means we have a lot more time to get a plan and train together. Do you know where they will be?"_

_"But five years!" Vaughn said upset, the beginning of tears leaking from her eyes. "That's a long time! I'll be fourteen!"_

_"Yeah, that sucks, I'll be nineteen. I'll never be able to have my high school rebellion against dad, but we'll be able to rescue them and train and really know what we're up against! Where are they, Gwen?"_

_"They're in America, some large home that was abandoned in the middle of the country that was actually just bought by some millionaire last month. Bet whoever that man is is the one who kidnapped Jack and everyone else."_

_"So what's the plan, Gwen?" Ianto asked waiting for orders._

_"We have five years to make that up. For now, we need stories for the kids," Gwen said reasonably._

_"We could be cousins of Ianto's?" Paul said trying to keep calm. "He's taking us in because his cousin, our mum died and we haven't seen our dad for years. A typical story that would be easy enough to believe."_

_"You'd have to go to school," Ianto said. "There is no way my neighbors would believe that I'd home school any kids in my possession."_

_"That's true," Gwen said. Paul looked ready to object, but went on before he could, "to keep up appearances. Ianto works too much for them to believe that he'd home school any children. You and Vaughn can go to the local schools and train here with us after the school day, too. Maybe even help out once we know a bit more." _

_The four people in the room looked at each other with grim determination and realized that for the next five years they were almost all each other had._

Ianto listened to the inevitable arguing that came through the walls as the two new siblings began to try and get used to each other. They didn't know each other, but they sure acted like any sibling duo he knew. Especially his niece and nephew. Actually, they were better than his niece and nephew. David and Mica always bickered and yelled, and while these two siblings were doing arguing, it wasn't as loud or piercing. Overall, he just really hoped that Paul and Vaughn would not be as bad as them.

"Ianto," he heard Vaughn say quietly as she walked back into the room. "Ianto, we don't have any clothes or anything else to freshen up with."

"I suppose you don't," he said as he thought about the situation he had been placed in. "Tell you what, after dinner we'll hit a shop and buy a few spares until we get into the new house. Then we'll fix the wardrobe problem and get the essentials."

"That sounds brilliant!" Vaughn said happily. "A whole new set of clothes!"

"Right," Ianto said feeling awkward again. Children were never his field of expertise.

"I'm starving," Paul said as he came into the room with a grin on his face. "What's good in this universe?"

"What do you mean universe?" Ianto asked confused.

"Me and my dad are from another universe, that's why me and Vaughn didn't grow up together," Paul rattled off. "There are an infinite number of universes, and this is the one that the Wolf and Jenny are from, and in this universe I died when I was little along with my dad during some battle with the Cybermen and the Torchwood in London, which was evil here, but they created so much cool stuff in my universe, but the Cybermen here were created in my universe where Vaughn was never-"

"Alright, I think I get it," Ianto said to try and keep the boy from rambling anymore. Paul quickly shut his mouth and Vaughn thought he rambled a lot like the Doctor.

"Right, food and shopping, then?" Vaughn prompted the boys. "Do they have a good chippy close by? I haven't had any for weeks!"

"What's a chippy?" Paul asked.

"Fish and chip shop," Ianto replied promptly. "That'll make a good and easy dinner. Come along then."

"Right," Paul said as they began to exit the flat. "Anyone care explain fish and chips to me? I'm sure it has something to do with fish…"

"They don't have fish and chips in your London?" Vaughn asked as if it were a crime.

"Suppose not," Paul said irritated.

"Well," Ianto said walking into a small restaurant, "Better late than never." Ianto ordered three meals of fish and chips before the small group sat at a table and Ianto and Vaughn began to eat in silence.

That silence was broken, however, when Paul ate his first bite and gasped. "This is amazing!" he cried out happily. He then, to Ianto and Vaughn's amazement began to devour his whole order of fish and chips.

"Enjoying that, are we?" Vaughn asked with disgust.

Paul's reply was unintelligible, but Ianto thought that it was something along the lines of: "Shove off you, these are amazing and you know it."

When they were all finally done Ianto led them to Henricks, the local department store. They used to be very popular, but after the one had been blown up in London years before they had never been the same. However, it was close to his flat and had reasonable prices on all the clothing the children would need.

Within fifteen minutes Paul had chosen four pairs of jeans, five pairs of beige cargo shorts, three polo shirts, and five "cool" t-shirts. Paul had also picked up some pajamas, pants, socks and a pair each of blue and red of trainers.

Over an hour later, however, and the boys were still waiting on Vaughn to depart from the dressing room. Most of everything she had tried on had been declared unwearable and ghastly. The boys had stopped making suggestions and comments five minutes in and were wearily waiting for her to be finished.

"There, that's an acceptable start," Vaughn declared exiting. She ended up with two casual summer dresses, one blue and white cardigan, a pair of jean shorts, two pairs of jeans, a plaid skirt, a white button down shirt, and four t-shirts. She quickly decided on a pair of trainers and black Mary Jane shoes. After picking up her pajamas, trousers and socks the trio made their way to the counter to check out.

"Is that all?" the bored shop assistant asked.

"I think it's quite enough for one day, thank you," Ianto said tiredly. Ianto paid the sum thankful for his quite large Torchwood salary and the group ran by a shop that carried soaps and other bathroom essentials before slowly making their way back to Ianto's flat.

"Off to bed, now," Ianto said as the children lagged behind him through the door. "We'll talk more in the morning." The children were too tired to even argue with Ianto who slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands.

How had it come to this? No Jack. No Owen. No Tosh. And to top it all off, he was now responsible for two children who he didn't know. Ianto wasn't sure how long he really stayed wallowing in self pity but he must not have stayed awake because the next thing he knew he heard his phone ringing and it was 9 o clock in the morning which made him _very_ late for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks to those who've read this story! I hope you enjoy this and Big Bad Wolf! Remember, I don't own anything you recognize and I love reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Ianto, still dressed in his previous day's clothing came screeching into the parking lot with Paul and Vaughn clinging to anything they could hold onto in fear of their lives.

"Do you always drive like that?" Paul asked worried about his future safety.

"No, just when I'm late or there's trouble," Ianto said coolly as he slid out of the SUV.

"Now that I don't think Ianto is about to kill us, I think that was kind of fun," Vaughn said cheerfully skipping ahead to the fake tourist office.

The three made their way silently into the Hub, though Vaughn was bouncing with energy that made Ianto envious.

"I'm going to have to find a school for you two," he said walking over to his computer. "Most of the time you will probably be here with me, I don't trust you alone, but you will need an education which is something Torchwood Three doesn't have."

"I have found the perfect place," Gwen said coming down from Jack's office. "It's close by to the Hub and it's known for it's amazing test scores and brilliant kids. It's called Blaidd Drwg International School for the Gifted and serves all levels of schooling. You lot have an appointment in half an hour, so Ianto, go make yourself presentable."

"What about you?" Ianto asked her suspiciously. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm going to create their records for now and the do the computer updates and what not while you lot are gone."

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute," he grumbled before making his way to where he kept a back up suit.

"Alright, I'm going to need your names, ages, birthdays, and all of that," Gwen said smiling at the children.

"I'm Vaughn Riley Jones, and I'm 9, but I was born 15 October in 2007," Vaughn said hesitantly. "But it's only 2012 now, so-" she trailed off unsure.

"I'll get it fixed. You're going to have the same birthday, just in 2003 instead, okay?" Gwen said with a slight frown as she looked over at the girl. "Right, what about you?"

"Paul Ryan Jones, and right now I _think_ I'm about 14, but we didn't keep up very well in the Tardis all the time, and my birthday is the 23 of Halibter in 2003."

"Halibter?" Vaughn asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, last month of the year? January February, March, Kistra, May, June, July, August, April, October, November, Halibter." Vaughn and Paul both had matching looks of being unimpressed with the other.

"That's not how the months work here," Vaughn said haughtily.

"It's okay, Paul," Gwen said kindly. "It's just called December here."

"What about the festival of Halibter?" Paul asked outraged. "That's my favorite holiday!"

"We do have a big holiday in December called Christmas," Gwen said kindly. "Maybe it's similar."

"Don't be daft," Paul said rolling his eyes. "Everyone knows what Christmas is, but I like the festival of Halibter so much better. Everyone does."

"Alright then, you can explain it later and we'll celebrate it here," Gwen said trying to finish their records. "There! You are now orphans who have been adopted by Ianto about a month ago and just moved in with him here in Cardiff."

"Ready to go?" Ianto said coming back into the room looking presentable.

"Yup!" Vaughn said happily. "I haven't been to real school in a long time!"

"Me either," Paul said happily. "And it was in a whole 'nother univerise!"

Ianto, Paul, and Vaughn made their way down a couple of blocks to an old and large brick building claiming to be Blaidd Drwg School. The group quickly made their way up the steps before the rain that was threatening to fall began.

"Welcome," said a short, chubby, and happy Welsh woman sitting at the front desk. "I'm Miss Milkins. Let me go fetch the Headmistress." Before any of them could respond she was gone with surprising speed for someone her size.

Seconds later Miss Milkins was back and followed by a woman who was almost her opposite. Though she didn't look unkind, she wore an expression of boredom and indifference. Tall and skinny she was very intimidating. "Hello, I'm Miss Yates, the Headmistress," she said in a voice with almost nasal qualities.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Yates," Ianto said going forward. "I'm Ianto Jones and these are my, um, children, Vaughn and Paul."

"Pleasure," she said with a sniff. "The children will take placement exams while I give you a tour of the school. If at the end we find each other satisfactory, they may join in with their classes the rest of the day." She then looked over at Miss Milkins and commanded, "Please take the children to begin their testing."

"Right away, ma'am," she smiled. "Right this way children," she said leading them to a room where a test booklet and pencil were already waiting.

"Mr. Jones," Miss Yates began. "If you'll follow me I'll begin." Ianto did as he was told and fell into step with the intimidating woman. "Blaidd Drwg was began in the late-" Ianto bit back a sigh. This was going to be boring and domestic and unbearable.

An hour and a half later Ianto was back with his charges and their test results. "Well, Mr. Jones, you are the guardian of two very bright children. Vaughn's age would have her in Grade 5 but I'd like to place her in Grade 7, I should think."

"That's fine with me if it's fine with Vaughn," Ianto said looking at the girl who looked very proud of herself.

"I knew I was brilliant," she beamed causing the stern woman's façade to break for a moment as she smiled at Vaughn.

"Now for Paul, his scores show him to be able to do grade work actually three years ahead of his age, but he must do his GCSE course work, so he'll only be able to skip a year and be in Grade 10, so long as that's okay with you."

"If I can't skip as far ahead as I am, won't I be bored?" Paul asked disappointed and worried.

"Yes, but its how it will have to be. In two years we can give you some more options, but you must do the GCSEs."

"I'll keep you busy with something," Ianto said trying hard to keep Paul from being too disappointed. The boy was going to go through a lot of changes and Ianto thought that it was probably a good thing that he wasn't skipping too far ahead so that he could really understand the universe he had been thrown head first into.

"If I'm going to be bored, then let me be bored in Grade 9 with people my own age," Paul decided. "It'll be interesting."

"If that's what you want, then that's alright," the Headmistress said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked surprised at the boy's choice.

"You said you'd keep me busy with something, sir," Paul said with a smile. "I have a lot of things in mind that you could teach me about your job."

"You'll be three years ahead of your classmates, though," Ianto said trying to help him.

"And I'd be two years ahead if I chose the other option," Paul shot back. "Besides, I'll just keep up my own studies and continue from what I was being taught."

"If you're sure, then I'm okay with it," Ianto conceded.

"I'm sure, and if I hate it, then I'll just ask to move up later or something."

"So, would you children like to go sit in with your classes?" Miss Milkins asked them with her warm smile.

"I actually would like to go home," Vaughn pouted, turning to look at Ianto. Ianto wasn't sure, but he thought he could see a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"That's fine, dearie," Miss Milkins smiled before turning to look at Ianto. "The school uniforms are black bottoms, shoes, and socks with a white collard shirt and one of our school jumpers, if the children get cold."

"We'll find those and they will be here to begin classes tomorrow," Ianto said giving a fake smile at the enthusiastic woman. He was tired and still worried about the next few years.

"Alright then, come here tomorrow for your schedules."

"Bye!" Vaughn waved cheerfully before the trio exited the building.

"Right," Ianto said as they made their way down the steps of the school. "Why did you want to leave?"

"I wanted to learn more about you and Gwen today since we're going to be almost family for a long time," Vaughn said with a smile.

"That doesn't sound unreasonable," Ianto said with a smile. He knew very little about these two children placed into his charge and wanted to fix that. "Tell you what, we'll get a pizza and take it back to the Hub and we can have a lunch with all of us."

"I love pizza!" Paul said with a fist pump in the air. Once again, Ianto really wished he had half of the energy these children displayed in five minutes.

There was an ice cream shop called Mr. Smith's Old Fashioned Ice Cream and Fudge Shoppe and was beginning to get a long line as the people on their way back to their jobs got their quick sugar fix. About midway in the line there was a young dark blonde and impatient looking doctor who kept checking the time on her watch and tapping her foot. "Just want an ice cream cone," she was mumbling to herself. "Was that too much to ask?"

All of the sudden, out of no where there was a massive explosion from the back of the shop. Everyone in the shop was knocked to the ground and people started panicking. Out of the corner of the doctor's eye she could see strange looking creatures behind the cash counter.

That, however, was pushed to the back of her mind as following out of the back of the shop came four figures that looked like they knew what was going on. And she was going to be damned if she let them get away.


End file.
